


Iron Dad

by Violin715



Series: Random One Shots [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violin715/pseuds/Violin715
Summary: Tony steps in when May can't and makes Peter's day.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Random One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112624
Kudos: 110





	Iron Dad

It was approximately thirteen hundred hours and the Avengers had just set down for a lunch of pasta. As soon as food was set on the table, it was devoured. All except Peter's plate.

Peter had been off all day. He wasn't eating and Tony had definitely noticed. Of course he didn't want to push. He knew that Peter would eat when he wanted and the was no sense in forcing him.

Natasha had also noticed and was very worried about him. She couldn't let her Spider child starve. With his metabolism, he was sure to if he didn't eat soon.

Peter sat his his head propped up by his hand, stirring his pasta sadly. He'd eat a bite here and there, but it was mostly untouched. He was a bit disappointed that he would be missing out on an experience most high schoolers get and all because Aunt May got scheduled to work on the wrong day.

"Peter, what's wrong?" Natsha asked. Peter was never not happy! This was strange.

"It's nothing. Just that Aunt May can't make it to Parents Day. She's not my mom, but at least I would have had someone. I'm just a bit disappointed." Peter's voice was sad and Tony wouldn't admit it, but that hurt.

"When is it Kid?" Tony asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"This coming Wednesday. I'm fine though. Really, don't any of you worry about me!" Peter faked a smile for the group and tried to seem normal as he ate.

Tony got up and excused himself for a business meeting, when in reality he was headed to fix his Wednesday schedule so he could attend Peter's Parents Day. He even asked Friday to remind him that morning.

**\--wibbily-wobbily timey-wimey skip--**

Peter tried to put off going to school as long as he could, but Aunt May was not going to let him be late because she was in on a little secret.

Peter walked into class where everyone's parents were talking with them. Peter slunk to his desk, letting his backpack fall to the floor and hid his face in his hands. There was no way he was going to let anyone see how defeated he was that he had no one, so he picked his head up and sat as straight as he could. He plastered on a smile and push back the hair he didn't bother to brush. 

When Ned's mom got up to talk about being a nurse, the classroom door swung open. 

"Sorry I'm late, kid. Traffic was horrible." Tony said, taking his sunglasses off and taking a seat next to Peter. 

Peter was surprised, but he was grinning ear to ear. Of course Mr. Stark would do this. Did this mean Tony though of him as a son. 

When it was Tony's turn to talk, he talked about building his company and the best ways to make a difference with influence. Of course, the second questions were allowed, it was all about the Avengers and being Iron Man and why he was here with Peter.

And to the last question, the answer was simple, Peter's Aunt couldn't make it and Tony wasn't going to make his go alone, but Tony said it was because Aunt May couldn't and Peter asked him. Tony looked at Peter and smiled.

At the end of the day, Peter walked out to find Tony leaning against his car. Peter walked over and began to stutter through the thank you he had made during the day, but before he could, Tony gave his a hug.

"Mr. Stark?"

"It's a hug Peter. Calm down," Tony said, back to his normal self. Peter smiled and hugged Tony back.


End file.
